FMA: Generations, Ch 6- the Funeral Full of Revenge
by dary5
Summary: My LONGEST chapter YET! OMG, it's like almost a novel CHAPTER-LONG! ENJOY!


**Chapter 6 the Funeral Full of Revenge**

**P**aula dressed into a black skirt, top, and boots. "Are you okay?" Riza asked Paula. Paula nodded. "I just thought that it would be inappropriate for a girl to be wearing jeans and sneakers to a funeral, you know? Especially if she's morning her dead boyfriend…"

Riza recognized the seriousness in her daughter's voice and gave her a hug and a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry… I know it hurts, baby." Riza whispered. Paula felt like crying but kept it in. She wanted to save them for the funeral.

Paula sat down on her chair while Riza curled up her curly hair even more for her. "Your hair looks beautiful… don't you think?" Riza smiled. "I guess…" Paula answered. "Paul, you're the most gorgeous person in Amestris. How could you just give such a small answer like that?" Paula laughed lightly. "Did you get that from the magazine cover where they had to photograph me?" Paula asked remembering that she had been photographed for a magazine cover two weeks ago that included an article written about her last interview on page 11. "Well, it's true. After all, Amestris voted for you as the most beautiful girl under 21!" Riza smiled.

It was true. Amestris voted Paula Elizabeth Mustang, the tomboy with purple eyes, as its most beautiful teenage girl. _If you're the F__ü__hrer's daughter, of course they're going to like you… _Paula thought to herself. Paula didn't really enjoy being the daughter of the most powerful man in the country since she got so much attention in the media. They wanted interviews, modeling sessions, gossip, and being a guest host or judge. Some educators even wanted her to come to their school and read to them or talk about politics. Paula was sick of it.

Riza finally finished Paula's hair. "I'm done!" Paula looked at the mirror and smiled. Riza came to see what she looked like in the mirror. Riza rested her head on top of Paula's head and smiled. "You look beautiful…" Then, Riza gave Paula a small kiss on the top of her head.

Roy kept on looking over his shoulder as he drove to the cemetery. He wanted to make sure that Paula wasn't crying her eyes out. But Paula looked bored every time he looked back. "Paul, are you alright?" Aaron asked. Paula nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine." She lied. Paula wasn't fine. In fact, she was confused and depressed. She was secretly dating a prince and if they found out that he lived in Amestris; the punishment was heavy. But now, she was going to her boyfriend's funeral. Could her life become anymore complicated?

Roy pulled over at the parking lot of the cemetery and everyone got out of the car slowly. Paula felt uncomfortable wearing a skirt and extra curly hair. _Why does Mom curly it up more? I mean, my hair's already curly... _Paula thought to herself. She blows a puff of her hair that's in front of her eyes and Roy chuckles. "You look really cute with curly hair." Roy stated. Paula blushed. "Sure… I mean, my very _long _and _beautiful _hair isn't always all curled up." Paula said sarcastically.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my daughter-in law; Paula Elizabeth Mustang..." Mrs. German rolled her eyes. "Reuben and I weren't married Beatrice... we were just dating… as if you knew what that means!" Paula snapped. Mrs. German's face turned red. "Such a disrespectful, little spoiled, uncouth, demon child!" Paula laughed. "Really…? Listen, I ain't the one who actually forces people to work for'em like the devil does…" Mrs. German frowned. "Are you implying that I look down on others and call them slaves?" Paula nodded. Mrs. German left feeling embarrassed.

Roy, Riza, and Aaron started to laugh. "You showed her, Paul!" Aaron smiled. Suddenly, Mr. German appeared. "Hello, Paula, welcome. I'm glad that you came…" Paula looked shocked. Mr. German was usually mean and cruel to everyone, especially her, but today he seemed different and very unlike Mrs. German. Mr. German shook Paula's hand. "Do you mind if I speak to her in private?" He asked. Roy and Riza nodded in approval.

"Paula, I believe that Reuben might have been murdered and I need someone to avenge his death by finding his murder and bringing him to justice. Now, as I've heard from Reuben, you are very hyper observant and have an almost unexplainable intelligence…" Mr. German explained. "Well, um, sir… I'm not from the military so 'bringin' people to justice' ain't really my skill set."

Mr. German became annoyed. "Paula, I need you to avenge my son! This is the only way I can apologize for being an absent father ever since I became rich with my construction company. What's more, please stop using that ridiculous 'western' accent!" Mr. German scolded. "Sir, let me tell ya something… first of all, I can't stop usin' my accent because it's my voice! And second, it ain't 'western' or 'country' or whatever you fancy people like to call it. It is a Southern accent!" Paula realized how she, as well, became angry.

"Alright, I guess that I could try to solve the crime… but I just need to confirm that this isn't in vain. I have four godfathers who are going to confirm if he was either murdered or if this was a suicide." Paula sighed. Mr. German gave Paula a small hug. "Thank you… Paul." He said. Paula's cheeks turned red. "Hmmm, Ms. Mustang, you feel really cold…" Mr. German exclaimed. Paula just grinned sheepishly and the funeral began.

As Reuben's tomb was being buried Paula finally let out some tears. But she made sure that nobody saw her. She didn't want to hear people comfort her. She didn't want to hear the words, "It's okay." Because she knew that everything wasn't okay. Too many things were happening all at once. Roy and Riza saw Paula's tears streaming down her face. But they knew that she needed some space, so they backed away and let their daughter let it all out by herself. Then, their hearts started breaking, too, just from seeing their only little girl cry.

At the end of the funeral, everybody stayed for a little while to talk about Reuben. Riza just sat down next to Paula and put her arm around her. She gave her a small peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Paul… I love you so much and that's why I hate to see you like this…" Paula rested her head on Riza's shoulder. "Thanks mom. I love you, too. Thanks so much for being there for me… and Dad, too."

"I bet that monster did it! That ugly monster with the purple eyes killed my son! Those aren't even human eyes, see! Those are eyes of a demon!" Mrs. German yelled while pointing at Paula. Paula rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, Mrs. German this is your son's funeral, not your day to try and harass me." Mrs. German ignored Paula's comment. "Come on, people! Look at her! She doesn't even look human! Her purple eyes, pale skin, and freezing cold body! She doesn't even look like her own parents! Where's the black or blonde hair? The brown or black eyes! She's not even the same height since she's taller than they are! I guess maybe her parents just didn't care to change her looks!" Mrs. German ranted on. "My parents have nothin' to do with this, Beatrice! Please leave'em alone!" Paula scolded.

All the guests started to whisper things to each other. "Those eyes do make her look evil and immortal." "Why does she look so different from her parents?" "Is she adopted or something?" All of these whispers from random guest made Paula start to tear up. "Oh, look, she's crying like a little baby. But I thought she was so heartless… but then again, I want to see…"

Suddenly, Mrs. German points her gun at Roy. "I want to see what she'll do if I shot the person she was closet to… her father." Mrs. German smiled and quickly pulled the trigger. Paula ran up to Roy and stepped right in front of him. Paula closed her eyes and felt the bullet hit her. It hurt so much that she fell and kept her hand on top of the spot the bullet went through. But instead of bleeding or dying, Paula's chest seemed to regenerate. Nobody but Roy saw it and Paula quickly stood up and placed her hand on her arm instead.

Roy and Paula heard another gun but this time, the bullet was targeted at Mrs. German's arm. The shot was perfect and Mrs. German's arm started to bleed. Everyone looked at Riza. "That was just a warning shot. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it minutes ago when you harassed my little girl!"

Paula, for the first time ever, started to lose trust in her parents and frowned at them. "Paul, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Roy asked as Paula was taking off her skirt and shirt and put on shorts and a sleeveless top in its place.

After the funeral, Mrs. German was arrested for attempting to murder the Führer and was going to be put to death the next day. Now, Paula was at home "recovering" from the gun wound that "somewhat" wounded her arm.

"Don't give me that stupid, fake crap!" Paula snapped back. "Paula, I am your father! You're supposed to respect me! Now, tell me what's wrong?!" Roy scolded. "Shut up! It's none of your business, 'Dad!' But ya know what; I don't even think you are my Dad!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"You heard what they said back in the funeral! So, tell me, 'Dad,' what secret are ya keeping from me!"

"Paula Elizabeth Mustang! That's enough!" Riza interrupted.

Paula frowned at her mom. "Let me guess, you ain't really my mother?!" Riza lost her temper so much that she slapped Paula's left cheek really hard. "Oh my God, Paula, I'm so sorry! Mommy didn't mean to do that!" Paula kept on frowning and left her room. Roy and Riza caught up to her. "Paula, listen to us!" Roy demanded. "Not until you tell me the truth!" Paula yelled. Roy sighed. "Okay, you want the truth… I'll give you the truth…" Roy pulled Paula's arm and they went to his room.

Roy reached for a big, brown box in his closet and put it on top of his bed. Paula opened the box and found a certificate in the box. It was an adoption certificate that had Paula, Riza, and Roy's name signed on it.

"So, you're telling me that I'm… adoptive?" Roy nodded. Paula started to cry. "So, my real parents didn't really love me and it's all because of my ugly purple eyes!" Roy hugged her and tried to calm her down. "It's all right, baby, don't cry. Daddy and Mommy still love you very much because you're our little baby. Please don't cry, sweetheart…" Roy laid her down in the middle of the bed and snuggled close to her. He started to stroke Paula's arm and kissing her cheeks. "Polly, can I tell you a story?" He asked. "Yes…" Paula sniffled.

_Roy and Riza looked around the debris of what used to be a small village a day ago. "So, there are no survivors?" Riza asked. Roy nodded. "That's what the report said. We're just here to investigate who or what caused this explosion." Riza sighed and looked around. Suddenly, they heard a little baby's cry and looked around in the debris until Roy found a small little baby with a face full of ashes and dirt. Roy picked up the baby and carried it to Riza. "Riza… I think they missed only one survivor! It's a little baby."_

_Riza took the baby and tried to calm it down by rocking it. "Let's go over to the tent… we should probably clean it…"_

_The baby laughed as Riza put it in a small tub. As the baby laughed, Riza started to smile and actually talking to the baby. "You're just the cutest little thing…!" She squealed. As the showering was done, Riza picked up the baby and dried it with a towel. "I came back and bought some baby clothes that I found in the nearest store." Roy said as he entered the tent with a bag of baby boy clothes. "Roy… this baby isn't a boy… it's a little girl." Riza explained. Roy frowned. "I'll just trade them…" Riza tugged Roy's shoulder. "No, it's alright, honey, those clothes will be good enough."She gave Roy a light kiss on his lips._

_Riza put some clothes on the baby and tickled its stomach. The baby started to laugh some more. "She is just too cute!"Riza smiled. "Yeah, she is very beautiful…" Roy said. "But why are her eyes purple?" Roy asked._

"_I have no idea."_

"_What should we do with her?"_

"_I don't know, maybe we should put her up for adoption…"_

_ Roy frowned. "Riza, sweetheart, she's a very beautiful baby… but nobody's going to want to adopt a baby with purple eyes." He explained. "So, what do we do? We can't just leave her here…" Riza asked. "I don't know…"_

_ Roy kept on tickling the little baby and tried to play "peek-a-boo" with her. "Roy, what are you doing?" Riza asked. "Nothing… I'm just goofing-off with Paula…" Roy laughed. "Roy, she's not our kid, so you shouldn't name her, 'because once you name her, you start getting attached to her, and if you get attached to her, the harder it is to let her go!" Riza explained. "And besides, what happened to your 'I don't want anyone to know that I'm close to you or anyone else… I don't want to put anyone danger, so we're going to have to marry secretly…' that happened a year ago?" Roy scoffs at Riza's lecture. "What? So, everything you said doesn't matter anymore?" Riza frowned. "No, honey, I still don't want anyone finding out about our relationship except for my Aunt, Rebecca, Grumman, and our subordinates. I don't anything bad happening to you."_

_ Roy hugs Riza and kisses her blonde hair. "I love you." He whispers. Riza smiles and whispers "I love you, too." The baby reaches its arms out to Riza. Riza smiles and takes the small baby. "You want to go with Mommy, sweetheart?" Riza giggled. "But I thought you said…" Riza interrupted Roy. "Roy, nobody needs to know that you have a daughter named Paula." Roy smiled. They both got closer to each other and shared a long, gentle kiss._

Paula fell asleep and so did Roy. "Roy, hey, wake up!" Riza shook him awake. Roy slowly woke up and found himself snuggling right next to Paula. He gives his daughter a small kiss on the cheek. Riza sat right next to her and stroked her long hair. "Don't wake her up; I'll take her to bed." Roy said.

Roy slowly lifted up Paula and carried her to bed. Before Roy walked into her bedroom, Aaron spotted them a few feet away. "Is she alright?" Aaron asked. "Yeah, she just fell asleep, that's all." Roy said.

Roy set Paula down on the bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight, baby." He smiled. Once again, as Roy left the room, he saw the same beautiful, sleeping face he saw every other night. "I love you." He whispered across the room.

Roy sat next to Aaron on the couch. "Aaron, by any chance, are you and my daughter involved with each other romantically?" Roy asked. Suddenly, it hit Aaron that right now, he couldn't lie his way out of this one. "Yes, sir… I love your daughter very much and I would never try to hurt her on purpose and…" Roy stopped Aaron. "Aaron, I just wanted to know. I see the way you two look at each and I've actually caught you two kissing on the night before the wedding. But I have no problem with it, Aaron, you're not a bad or selfish man, you're just young. Young people do things they don't really want to do. So, tell me, is this what you really want?" Roy asked.

At that moment, Aaron, for the first time ever, questioned his own ideas and, worst of all, himself.


End file.
